Untitled
by Demily4everandever
Summary: AU. Emily is a single mom working for the linguistics part of the FBI. Derek is a BAU agent who meets Emily when her son walks into his office. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi." Derek's head shoots up from the file in his hands when he hears a tiny voice in his office. He peers over his folder and there is a tiny hand on his desk. He stands up and peers over the desk, a little boy, maybe four of five standing there.

"Hi." He sets the folder down. "What's your name?"

"Ethan." Derek walks around the desk and kneels beside him.

"Where's your mom?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Well why don't we see if we can find her." He picks up the little boy and places his in one of his visitor's chairs. "You stay right there." He walks back around his desk and picks up his phone. "Hey baby girl, there's a little boy in my office and he doesn't know where his mom is. Okay, thanks baby girl." He hangs up. "That was my friend Penelope, she's going to see if she can find your mama okay?" The boy nods. "Do you like toys?"

"YES!" The boy says ecstatically. Derek smiles and opens his goodie drawer and pulls out the dog Penelope placed in there.

"Here." He hands him the dog and a few other things. He sets them in the chair next to him while he climbs down. He grabs them from the chair and places them on the floor before setting down and playing.

"Play?" He asks turning his head toward Derek.

"Sure, I could use a break." He sits crisscrossed in front of the boy and they begin playing with the toys.

"Ethan, there you are." Both of the boys look over and see a dark-haired female standing in Derek's doorway.

"MOMMY!" The boy shouts, forgetting about the toys and running to his mom. She scoops him up as Derek gets off the floor.

"I'm sorry about that, I had a meeting and my sitter canceled on me. He was napping in my office, my co-worker didn't see him leave." She explains hurriedly.

"Don't worry about. He's a cute kid." Derek smiles.

"Thanks."

"I"m Derek by the way."

"I know." She smiles. "I"m Emily."

"It was nice to meet you Emily."

"Me too?" Ethan asks.

"You too Ethan."

"Well thanks for keeping him entertained."

"No problem."

"Say bye."

"Bye Derek!" The little boy waves.

"Bye." Derek waves back and watches as the woman carries out the little boy. He shuts his office door, returns the toys to his drawer before continuing his work. There's a knock on the door and a few seconds later Penelope comes in.

"She found him?" She asks looking around the room, not a boy insight.

"Yup, about five minutes ago."

"Good, some people just shouldn't have kids." She gripes sitting in the chair recently occupied by the boy.

"She seemed like a good mom." Derek folds up his case folder knowing he isn't going to get any work done with his 'baby girl' in his office.

"She lost her kid."

"Yeah, but she said she was in a meeting and that her co-worked didn't see him leave her office.

"Her husband couldn't of watched him."

"She's not married."

"How do you know?" Penelope asks crossing her right leg over her left. Derek points to his left ring finger.

"No ring."

"You like her." Penelope grins.

"What? I don't even know her."

"You think she's pretty, why else would you see if she hand a ring?"

"She was pretty, but it doesn't matter." Derek throws his file on his growing stack of paperwork. The day was almost over and he wasn't going to get anymore done.

"Why not?"

"Because she has a kid." He stands up and Penelope follows suit.

"So." She follows him out of his office.

"So that's a messy situation to get into and she probably has a boyfriend or something." He presses the down button on the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." She waves and walks back in the direction of her office.

x0x0x0x0x0x

Derek walks into the parking garage glad to be going home after a three-day case of practically no sleep. The garage is pretty empty, the only cars that occupy the space are the teams random vehicles, a few cars and a large truck. Derek is walking toward his car when he hears a familiar voice. "DEWEK!" The little boy screams breaking free from his mom's hand who quickly spins around.

"ETHAN!" She screams seeing the large truck coming toward him both mother and son were frozen. It happens so quickly. Derek drops his go bag and rushes toward the boy who is pretty far away. He scoops up the little boy and continues to run out of the path of the truck. The man slams on his brakes when he sees Derek run in front of him.

"Keep a better eye on your kid lady!" The man yells through his opened window. Derek slows down to a walk and stops in front of Emily, she has tears in her eyes.

"He's fine, there's not a scratch on him." He hands over the little boy.

"Thank you. Ethan, what were you thinking, you could have been hurt."

"Sowwy mommy." The boy buries his head into Emily's neck.

She wipes her eyes. "You must think I'm an awful mom."

"No," Derek shakes his head. "You've got your hands full with this one."

"Tell me about it." Emily sighs. "How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to."

"You just saved my son's life."

"I didn't do it to get something out of it." Derek smiles at the little boy. "Just keep a tighter hold on him." He turns and walks toward his discarded bag.

"At least let me buy you a cup of coffee." Emily calls out.

"It's ten pm." Derek calls back leaning down to pick up the bag.

"Not tonight." He hears her car door open.

"Then when?" She fastens the seatbelt and slams the door shut.

"How about Saturday?" He has rejoined her at the driver's side door.

"Make it breakfast and you have a deal." He smiles leaning on the hood of the car.

"Breakfast it is." She opens her door and climbs into the seat. "See you Saturday."

"I should get your number in case I get called in for a case, I wouldn't want you to think I stood you up." She digs through her purse and pulls out a business card. "Linguistics, how many languages do you speak?"

"Six if you count English."

"Wow, I can barely speak English."

"I should get going, it's late."

"Right, sorry, see you Saturday."


	2. So Was This A Date?

Emily wakes up Thursday morning to the sound of her phone beeping. She rolls over and grabs the offending electronic. "Hello?" She groans into the speaker.

"Did I wake you?" Derek asks. She can practically hear the smile, because he knew he woke her up, in his voice.

"No, I've been up for hours." She sits up and rubs the sleep from her tired eyes.

"Right, well I'm calling to tell you that I'm leaving on a case and I don't know if I'll be back Saturday."

"You couldn't have texted me?" She asks before yawning.

"I figured you be up at 10 on a Thursday."

"No, I got the day off and my mom took Ethan."

"Oh, sorry to wake you then, I'll see you maybe Saturday."

"See ya." Emily hangs up the phone and throws it on the opposite side of the bed before curling back under the covers and going back to sleep.

Derek let's out a low moan as he lowers himself into the jet's seat. The Unsub attacked him as he was clearing a room, luckily for him Ross wasn't far behind, but the unsub still managed to mess up Derek's back. "Still hurting?" Reid asks and Derek nods his head, his eyes sealed shut as he tries not to think about the pain. "What about your date with Emily?" 'Oh crap! Emily!' he thinks to himself and he opens his eyes as he pulls his phone from his pocket to send a text. 'We're on our way back, how about we make that breakfast a dinner?'

"Taken care of." He sets his phone on the table in between himself and Reid.

"Did you cancel?"

"No, we were supposed to have breakfast, I told her we could do dinner instead."

"With your back?"

"Don't worry kid, I'll be fine." Derek assures him. He falls asleep on the plane and when he wakes up he has a text from Emily. 'Sure, let me know when you get in.' He sends her a quick, 'I just got back,' as a reply before slowly climbing out of the plane and toward the SUV that will drive him back to the BAU. His phone beeps halfway back, 'Where do you want to eat?' 'You pick.' He types back. 'How about Rosita's' She suggests and he agrees. 'Pick you up at 7.' The SUV pulls up in the parking garage and Hotch orders everyone home.

"Are you going to be able to drive home?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah." Derek presses the unlock button on his keys and the vehicle's lights flash and it beeps twice. "See you Monday." He calls out before climbing carefully into the car. He starts the engine and heads in the direction of his house, he has an hour and a half before he has to pick up Emily, that gives him enough time to shower, change, and pick up some flowers. He gets to her apartment at 6:55, but by the time he gets to her door it's 7:05. He knocks and she answers a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I was putting a movie on for Ethan." He takes in her appearance, she's wearing a dark purple dress that fits her like a glove and stops just above her knee. He dark hair falls in curls over her shoulders, her makeup is simple, and she's wearing a pair of black heels.

"You look amazing." He says after he picks his jaw up off the ground.

"Thanks." She blushes.

"These are for you." He holds out the flowers.

"They're beautiful." She takes them and holds them up to her nose before inhaling the beautiful aroma of the lilies.

"I got something for Ethan." He reaches into his pocket and lets out a small wince.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, my back's just a little sore." He pulls out the toy SUV which is inside a plastic case. "I don't really know what he likes and it was either this or something that made noise."

"Well thanks for not buying be a headache." She takes the toy from him. "He'll love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll put these in some water and we can go." Derek nods. She disappears into the kitchen and Derek waits in the doorway, she reappears a few minutes later and they are out the door.

"So who's watching the little rascal?" Derek asks opening Emily's door for her.

"Oh, I just put on a movie for him. He should be fine." Her face is serious and Derek goes pale. Emily let's out a low giggle. "I'm kidding, my sitter is watching him." Derek let's out a sigh and a chuckle before walking around the car and sliding into the drivers seat. He winces as he pulls his seatbelt on. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He starts the car and pulls out of her apartment complex.

"So what did you do to your back?" She asks.

"We were clearing a house and the unsub attacked me."

"Unsub?"

"Unknown subject. Who we're looking for." He explains.

"Oh, well aren't you supposed to take precautions so things like that don't happen?" She asks.

"We do, but they don't always work. See the unsub has the upper hand, we don't know if he's armed, how he's going to take us barging in. He could have the place rigged with explosives for all we know. So even if we do everything right, there's always a possibility of something going wrong."

"Does that not scare you?"

"Of course it does."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because the rewards out weigh the risks. I go to sleep every night know that what I do is making the world a better place and that when we bring kids home, that's probably most rewarding. Seeing the kids faces after not seeing their parents for a few days is the best feeling in the world."

"I don't think I could do that, go to work everyday and deal with the things you guys go through. It's too much."

"Not a lot of people can. We have hundred of applicants every year, but when they realize what we actually do, they change their mind. The job, it takes a lot out of you, but I think it's worth it." There's an easy silence as the conversation dies down. "So why do you know so many languages?"

"My mother's an ambassador, we traveled a lot when I was a kid. I guess I just picked it up."

"What languages do you speak?"

"Spanish, Arabic, Italian, French, a little Russian, and obviously English."

"Did you like traveling?"

"At first, but after a while it got boring and old. Changing to a new school almost every year was tough, but it was what I had to do." Derek pulls into the restaurant and shuts off the car. Dinner is fast and conversation is light and when they finally get back to the car Derek's back is stiff with pain. "Do you want me to drive back?" He shakes his head. "I'm not a bad driver."

"I never said you were." He opens the passenger door and she slides in. He slams the door and walks slowly to the other side. He gets in and starts the car before putting on his seatbelt.

"You're one stubborn man Derek." Emily smiles at him.

"I know." He smiles back as he starts to pull out of the parking lot. Halfway back to Emily's she rests her hand on top of his, which is laying on the gear shift. He stills a quick glance at her and smiles, she smiles back. He pulls into the parking lot of her apartment. "Did you have a nice dinner?" He asks.

"I did." She answers letting go of his hand.

"Would you like to do it again sometime?"

"I would, but not until your back is better."

"Maybe you could give me a back massage." He winks at her and she giggles.

"Fat chance buddy, maybe after our second date."

"So this was a date?" He asks. She opens the door.

"I don't know." She gets out.

"What do you mean I don't know." She shrugs and slams the door before making her way inside the building. Derek smiles to himself as he pulls out of the parking lot.

'It was date.'


	3. Pizza Night

Derek walks out of the elevator toward Emily's office. It's been a week since their 'date' and he has yet to schedule another one. He gets to her office door and he can hear shouting from the inside. "YOU ONLY WANT HIM WHEN IT BENIFITS YOU!" Comes Emily's voice.

"HE"S MY SON! I CAN CHOOSE TO SEE HIM WHENEVER I WANT!" The man yells back.

"Leave John," He can hear Emily say.

"I want to see him." Derek's hand is on the door knob.

"I said no, you can't just choose when you get to play Daddy, you're either there all the time, or never. Not sometime."

"DAMN IT EMILY!" Derek can hear glass breaking and the door is open in a split second. Emily's holding the side of her face and there is a broken picture frame on the ground.

"Who are you?" John asks.

"She asked you to leave." John approaches Derek. They are inches apart.

"Who. Are. You."

"The one you're going to have to deal with if I ever catch you near Emily again." Derek's chest rises as he takes a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"He your boyfriend?" John asks looking over his shoulder to Emily who is now kneeling on the ground picking up the pieces of glass.

"He's just a friend." She throws the broken frame on top of her desk as she rises.

"Just a friend. There's no such thing when you're involved."

"LEAVE." Derek shouts and John turns to face him. "You have five seconds to walk out that door before I carry you out myself."

"I'll see my son." He says to Emily before leaving the room. Derek turns to Emily.

"Are you alright?" Emily nods. "So that piece of work is Ethan's dad?"

"Yeah, he wasn't like that when we were together." Emily begins gathering her things. "He was nice and caring, but the minute I told him I was pregnant, he told me to pack my things because I'd obviously been cheating on him. He's seen Ethan a few times but he has no idea who he is. He's just a man who shows up once a year, around his birthday and gives him toys."

"Are you going to let him come around Ethan this year?" Derek asks, taking a seat in the visitor's chair.

"I have too, it's in our custody agreement and if I violate it, they could take him."

"Well maybe you should have it changed."

"Believe me, I want too, but it's not that simple. We have to get lawyers and go through a court, Ethan's old enough now to remember and I don't want to drag him through that and if John is able to convince the judge to let him see Ethan more than once every other weekend I don't know what I'd do."

"I doubt that will happen, he's never around."

"That doesn't matter, John is a very powerful man, if wanted too, he could take Ethan and there'd be nothing I can do about it." She slings her purse over her shoulder. "Did you need something?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to grab some dinner." Derek stands from his chair.

"I can't, it's pizza night." Emily explains.

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow then?"

"You could come over, Ethan's been asking about you." Derek smiles.

"He has?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, he had a blast playing with you in your office." She walks to her door. "SPeaking of which, why do you have toys in your office?" She asks turning around, Derek is now standing behind her.

"My friend Penelope said I needed my own 'Secret Fun Zone'." Derek explains and Emily giggles causing him to smile.

"Ahh, I see. What do you have in your 'Fun Zone?'" Derek raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime." Emily laughs and hits his arm playfully.

"Naughty boy." Emily scolds.

"Hey, I was talking about my office."

"Sure you were." Emily opens the door and leads the way out of the building. They get to the garage and the elevator opens.

"So what kind of pizza do you eat?" Emily asks.

"Whatever kind you get is good." Derek replies stepping into the garage.

"I get it with peppers and things."

"No olives."

"I'll get them on half."

"Do you want me to pick it up?" Derek asks as they make their way toward their cars.

"No, I'm going to have it delivered." Emily opens her car door. "See you in a few minutes."

"See you." Derek walks over to his car and gets in. He follows behind Emily on the way to her apartment. They pull into the parking lot 20 minutes later and they get out their cars. Derek follows Emily up to her apartment, making sure to open all the door for her. They get to her number and she pulls out keys, but before she can unlock the door, it swings open. A woman who looks identical to Emily is standing there.

"Ethan heard you, he insisted I open the door." She opens the door the rest of the way and the two enter. "Who's this?" She asks.

"Mommy!" Ethan comes running in from the living room. Emily picks up the little boy.

"Mom, this is my friend Derek." Upon hearing the word mom, Derek straightens his back and runs his hands down the front of his slightly wrinkled shirt.

"Ambassador." Derek offers his hand. She takes it and they shake.

"Derek, it's nice to meet you."

"You, too ma'am,"

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

"Is Dewek staying?" Ethan asks.

"Do you want him to stay?" Emily asks and the boy nods. "Then I guess he's staying."

"Yay!" Emily sets the boy down and he goes to Derek.

"See my room?" He asks.

"I'd love too." The little boy stretches out his hand and Derek takes it.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me." Derek says making his way through the mother daughter duo. Emily smiles as she watches Ethan lead Derek to his room.

"So, where did you meet him?" Elizabeth asks her daughter.

"He's a profiler for the BAU."

"Isn't that what you wanted to do?" Elizabeth asks as they move to the kitchen.

"Yeah, before I had Ethan." She grabs the phone and order the pizza.

"Well I should get going." Elizabeth says grabing her purse from the counter.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Emily asks.

"No, your father and I are leaving for Italy tomorrow I need to pack."

"Oh, that's right, well have fun."

"See you later. Tell Ethan I said bye, and Derek too."

"I will." Elizabeth leaves and Emily heads down the hall to her son's room. She stops in the door way and watches the pair, they are on Ethan's floor and all of his cars are scattered around them.

"This one's my favorite." Ethan holds up the car Derek got him.

"Okay boys, the pizza will be here in 30 minutes. Ethan why don't you clean up this mess and then we can wash your hands."

"Okay mommy." The boy begins to shove all the cars back in the shoe box they came out of. They get off the floor and make their way over to the door. "Wash hands."

"Let's go." Emily takes his hand and they walk down the hall.

"Dewek, you too." Ethan says and Derek follows. They all wash there hands in the bathroom sink and when they are done the door bell rings.

"Perfect timing." Emily says tossing the towel over the towel rack. She pays for the pizza and they sit in the living room.

"That's yucky." Ethan says seeing the pizza covered in peppers and other vegetables.

"You're yucky." Emily teases grabbing the boys sides and tickling him.

"Untle Untle!" Ethan yells between laughs. Emily stops the assault and sets the miniature cheese pizza in front of him.

"One non-yucky pizza for Ethan." She opens the box.

"Yummy!" They all dig in and soon there is no more pizza.

"I'll take these to the garbage." Emily says grabbing the empty pizza boxes.

"I can do it." Derek says.

"I got it, besides you don't even know where the garbage is. Will you watch him?" Derek nods. "Thanks." She slips on a pair of flip-flops before going out the door.

"You like mommy." Ethan says when the door is shut.

"Yeah, we're friends."

"No, like, like." He insists. "She likes you."

"She does?" Derek asks and Ethan nods. Derek smiles. "How do you know?"

"She's happy." Emily comes back a few minutes later and they sit down to watch a movie, halfway through Ethan is passed out on the floor and Emily and Derek are on the couch.

"I'm going to take him to bed." Emily says getting off the couch and scooping up the boy. She returns a few minutes later and sits a little closer to Derek. "Thanks for sticking up for me today in my office."

"Don't worry about it."

"I mean it, you've done more for Ethan in almost two weeks than John has done his entire life, and he's not even your son."

"He's a cute kid." Emily smiles. "He gets it from you." Emily blushes. "How about we go out on a real date Sunday."

"I'd like that."

Derek nods. "Good, I'll pick you up at 7."

"I'll have to find a sitter, mine is on vacation."

"Okay, let me know if you find one."

"I will."

"I should probably go, it's getting kind of late." Derek says standing up. "See you Sunday."

"See you Sunday."

**A/N: I'm going to update this story every Sunday and maybe a few extra times throughout the week, but definitely every Sunday unless I get super busy and don't have time.**


	4. Carnival

Derek wakes up Sunday morning to a text from Emily, 'Have to cancel, sorry, no sitter.' He replies, 'Don't worry about it, we can reschedule.' When she doesn't reply he decides to take a shower. He gets out and checks his phone dings, it's Penelope, 'Hey, JJ and I are taking Henry to the carnival, want to go?'

"Carnival, that's perfect." He says out loud. 'What time?' He replies and begins to dress. 'We're leaving in an hour.' He glances at the time, 11:57. 'Okay. Meet you there.' He types back before dialing Emily's number.

"Hey, sorry I can't make it tonight." She answers.

"Don't worry about it, I was wondering if you want to go to the carnival instead, you could take Ethan." Derek asks sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Look, I like you Derek, you're a nice guy, but Ethan. He has an obsessive personality and he gets attached to things, and people, I don't want him getting attached to you if this doesn't work out." She explains and Derek nods his head before her realizes Emily can't actually see him.

"I understand, well I"m going to be there anyway, if you change your mind. My friend is taking her son."

"How old is he?"

"4. We're leaving in an hour." He says hopeful.

"I'll think about it." The words cause Derek to smile.

"Okay, great."

"Bye Derek."

"Bye Emily." She hangs up the phone and looks at her son who is sitting in the middle of the living room building something with Lego's.

"Do you want to go to the Carnival today?" Emily asks and the boy's head shoots up.

"Really?" Emily nods. "YAY!"

"I take that as a yes." Emily laughs. "You clean up your toys while I get dressed and then we'll get you dressed." Before she even finishes the sentence the boy is shoving the Lego's back into the box. They both get dressed and Emily packs her purse full of snacks, juice and water for Ethan before they head out the door, about half hour after Derek said they were leaving. Emily parks and dials Derek's number.

"Hey." He answers, she can hear the commotion on the other side of the line.

"Hey, we just got here."

"Great, I'll meet you at the front."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Derek hangs up. "I'll be back." He says to the group, Reid, JJ, Penelope, and Henry. They nod as he walks off. He gets to the front gate and sees Emily coming toward him. He waves and they both wave back.

"Hey." She greets him. "I thought your friend was here."

"They are, there getting something to drink."

"They?" She asks.

"Yeah, don't worry they don't bite." He kneels in front of Ethan. "You ready to have some fun?"

"Ya!"

"Good." They hive five and Derek straitens back up. They go to the front gate, and after some convincing, Emily finally lets Derek buy the tickets. "Follow me." He says shoving the tickets into his pocket. They get to the group five minutes later. "Everyone, this is Emily and her son Ethan. Emily, Ethan, this is JJ, Penelope, Spencer, and Henry." He introduces everyone.

"I'm Ethan." Ethan says to Henry, who is about the same height.

"I'm Henry."

"You like Batman?" Ethan points at Henry's shirt.

"Yeah, he's the best."

"I like spiberman."

"Me too."

"Well someone just made a new friend." JJ says to Emily, who is standing in between her and Derek.

"Looks like it." Emily smiles at the two boys.

"How old is he?"

"He'll be 5 next month."

"Are we just gonna stand around or are we going to ride something?" Derek whines.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel!" Penelope squeals.

"I don't know how the boys will take that." Derek says.

"Ethan likes it."

"Henry too."

"Then let's do it." He looks at Reid. "You gonna be okay Pretty boy?"

"I'll be fine."

"Pretty boy?" Emily asks as she walks with JJ behind their son's.

"It's just a nickname. I'm not really sure why he calls him that." They stand in line for the Ferris wheel for 15 minutes until they are able to get a car. Henry and Ethan get in one together, JJ sits on the side with the boys and Emily and Derek sit on the other. Penelope and Reid sit in the one under them. They get to the top and it stops to let more people on. Derek sees Emily gripping the side of the car.

"You okay?" He asks. She holds up her hand telling him to shut up. When it starts going again she looks over at him. "What was that all about?"

"I hate when it stops" She explains and he nods. He stretches his arm around the back of the car and rests his hand on her shoulder. The whole ride the two boys are talking and pointing at stuff and people who look like ants. The ride comes to a stop and everyone gets out.

"What next?" Reid asks.

"Let's just make the rounds." Penelope suggests. They ride a few more rides before they decide it's time for lunch. They pick a table on the outside of a large canopy and sit to eat.

"So Emily, what do you do?" Reid asks.

"I work with linguistics, I mostly transpose documents and translate when needed."

"How many languages do you speak?" Penelope asks.

"6, including English."

"Wow, impressive."

"Thank you."

"Mommy, potty." Ethan says wiggling in his seat.

"Okay." She gets up. "Where's the nearest bathroom?" Emily asks.

"Three yards that way and it'll be on your right." Reid says pointing Emily toward the bathrooms.

"Thank you." She takes Ethan's hand and leads him off.

"So what do you think?" Derek asks when Emily is gone.

"She seems nice." JJ says.

"I like her." Reid says, his mouth full of french fries.

"Me too." Penelope agrees.

"What about you Henry?"

"Can Ethan come to my birthday?" JJ laughs.

"We'll see buddy." They spend the rest of the day riding rides. They get off the teacups and are walking toward the Ferris wheel again when Henry looses his lunch. "Henry." JJ kneels down. "Are you okay?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Here." Emily pulls some napkins from her purse.

"Thanks." JJ takes them and cleans up the boy. When he's all clean JJ stands up with him in her arms.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to take him home."

"Aww, get better." Penelope says putting and hand on the boys slick forehead.

"Bye."

"Bye Henwy!" Ethan calls out and the sick boy waves bye.

"Poor Henry." Penelope pouts.

"He probably just had too much sugar." Derek says.

"Probably." Reid adds. They ride a few more rides before Penelope and Reid leave.

"Mommy!" Ethan points at one of the game booths, the one where you knock over the balls, there is a spider-man hanging upside down on the prize rack.

"You want to play?" Derek asks and he nods. "Let's go." They walk over to the booth and Derek sets down enough money for three games, one for the each of them. "How many do you have to knock over for the spider-man?" He asks.

"Just one."

"You think you can do it?" Derek asks Ethan. He nods. "We'll let's see." He takes the balls from the man and hands Ethan one. He throws it and it makes it halfway to the bottles.

"Why don't you stand up here?" The worker asks patting the booth. Derek looks at Emily and she nods. He picks him up and places the boy on the wooden surface before handing him another ball. This time it hits the bottles, but only shakes it. "One more." Derek hands him the ball. "Throw it as hard as you can." Derek encourages. He takes the ball and throws it with all his might, it hit the top bottle and it falls down.

"I DID IT!" He cheers jumping up and down.

"Way to go!" Emily cheers.

"High-five!" Derek holds out his hand and the boy hits it.

"You wanted the spider-man?" The worker asks.

"Yes, please." He gets down the stuffed toy and hands it to the boy.

"Who's next?"

"Mommy!" Ethan says. Derek picks him up and places him on the ground. The guys hands her three balls.

"What are you playing for?" Derek asks, taking a hold of Ethan's hand, knowing the boy has a tendency to run off.

"Hmm," Emily looks around, a large stuffed bear catches her eye. "How many for the bear?"

"All three." Emily throws her first ball and completely misses the bottles.

"Do you need to stand up here?" Derek teases and Emily glares at him. "Kidding." He adds, even though she knows he's kidding. She throws the second one and knocks down the top one. Her smiles grows. Her last ball barely grazes the top of one of the bottom ones, and it wobbles for a few seconds, but doesn't fall down.

"You can choose from this row." The guys says pointing to the row with the spider-man, it's full of little stuffed animals.

"Which one?" She asks Ethan.

"Spiber-man."

"You already have that one."

"For Dewek!"

"Pick something you want." Derek says. The boy shakes his head. Emily rolls her eyes at his stubbornness.

"One spider-man." The man hands her the stuffed toy. "Thank you. You're turn." She moves out-of-the-way and takes Ethan's hand. Derek's first ball knocks over the top bottle. "Show off." Emily teases and Derek laughs. His second one hits nothing, but his last ball hits in between the bottle bottles and knocks them over. Ethan and Emily cheer.

"I'll take the big bear." Derek says.

"Good choice." The guy winks as he hands over the giant stuffed animal.

They step out of line to let the people behind them go. "For you." Derek offers Emily the bear. She smiles her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"How cliché." She says taking the large bear. "Here." She hands him the small spider-man.

"Now how many girls win prizes for their..." He stops, not know exactly what they are. "Friend." He decides would be the best word.

"I don't know." They ride one more ride before Ethan cries that he's tired. Derek offers to carry him since Emily has her hands full with the bear. They are walking toward Emily's car when she takes his hand. Derek looks over at her and she smiles. He smiles back and squeezes her hand softly. They get to her car and Emily opens the back door. She slides the giant bear into the seat before letting Derek place Ethan in his booster seat. The little boy is passed out. Derek places him in the seat, fastens him in, tucks his spider-man in his arm before grabbing his own and shutting the door.

"I had fun tonight." He says turning to face Emily.

"Me too." Emily bites her lower lip. "Thanks for the bear." She says.

"You're welcome." Derek starts to lean in and Emily follows suit. Their lips meet a few seconds later, Derek moves one hand up to cup Emily's face and she brings hers up to wrap around his neck. They break apart after a few seconds.

"How high-school is this?" Emily asks and they both laugh.

"I think this went better than any of my dates in high-school." Derek confesses.

"I think so too." They stand there in silence for a few more seconds before Emily speaks up. "I should go, put Ethan down."

"Alright, see you later." Derek leans down and gives her one more kiss before going to his car. Emily is smiling when she gets into her car. She starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot. She waves at Derek as she passes and he waves back. She felt just like a high-school-er with a crush, only she had to be more careful than she was in high-school, because it wasn't juts her anymore. She looks in the rear-view mirror, Ethan is asleep with his spider man tucked into his arms. She smiles and turns her attention back to the road, she had a son to think about.

**AN: I have yet to come up with a name, or decent summary for this story, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review.**


	5. Birthday Party

Derek walks into the crowded Chuck-E-Cheese and scans the room. "Hi sir, can I help you?" One of the workers, a short blonde girl, asks.

"I'm looking for someone. Emily Prentiss." He says.

"Yes, I'm in charge of her party, I will show you the way." She leads the way through the throng of little kids running aorund and parents yelling at the kids for running. "I found this one by the door." The lady jokes with Emily and sh leaves.

"Hi, I'm glad you could make it." Emily says, they are just now setting up for the party that starts in 30 minutes.

"Where do you want this?" He asks holding up the bag with his present in it. Emily points to the table beside the one they are standing at, it has a few presents on it. He places it there and helps Emily set up. "Where's the birthday boy?" He asks. The last time Derek saw him was at the carnival, almost a month ago. He and Emily had gone on a few more dates since then, but he respected her wishes, so it was just them.

"My mom's bringing him a little later, you can't really set up a party with a five year old tugging on your pants leg every five minutes." She explains. They get the table set up about 10 minutes later and the guests start arriving, starting with Ethan and his grandma. When he sees Derek he runs over.

"Dewek! I'm five!" He cheers holding up four fingers.

"Wow," He kneals down and picks up his thumb. "Five. You're getting old!" Derek jokes ruffling the boys hair.

"Like you." Emily lets out a giggle and Derek glares at her before laughing himself.

"Hi mom." Emily greets when her mother finally joins the group. "Thanks for watching him." They hug.

"You're welcome." She lets go of her daughter and extends her hand to Derek and they shake."It's nice to see you again Derek."

"You too ma'am."

"I told you to call me Elizabeth."

"Sorry, habit." He apologizes.

"No need to apologize, your mom raised you right."

"Yes ma'am." He nods. The other guests start showing up and soon there are about 10 kids, including Ethan sitting at the table eating pizza. The parents are sitting on half of the table, and the kids are on the other half.

"Excuse me." Emily says setting her pizza down and wiping her hand before getting up. Derek, who is sitting next to her watches as she confronts the man who he recognizes as the guy from Emily's office. "I told you not to show up John." She stops him before he's too close to the party.

"He's my son Emily." He says trying to scoot past her. She puts her hand on his chest and he stops.

"Please don't do this. You see him once a year, you may be his father, but your not his dad, dads see there kid more than once a year.. If you wanted to be there for him, you would."

"I am busy Emily. You know that."

"You don't think I'm busy? I work five, sometimes six days a week and then I come home and take care of Ethan. I hardly get anytime to spend to myself, but I don't care, because he comes first. What do you do on your days off? You go golfing with your lawyer buddies."

"I..."

"Just, please leave." She pleads.

"I do want to start seeing him more." He confesses.

"Then start, but not today, don't ruin his birthday."

"I'll call you about seeing him, next weekend?"

"Sure." Emily nods.

"Give him this?" He asks holding out the present. Emily takes it from him and walks back to the party. She's placing the gift on the table when Derek comes up to her.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Everything's fine."

"Who was that mommy?" Ethan yells across the table, his mouth full of food.

"Just an old friend. He said Happy Birthday and don't talk with your mouth full." He swallows.

"Sowwy." They sit back down and finish the pizza. Ethan comes over to Emily, Henry at his side. "Cake now?" He asks.

"When every one is done eating." Emily explains.

"Play?" Henry asks JJ.

"Not right now. Did you eat all your pizza?" He nods. "Okay, go sit back down until cake."

"You too." Emily says shooing the boys away. Everyone finishes their pizza and Emily stands up. She takes a trash bag around to the group and they all throw out their trash. "Present time." Emily announces. Ethan opens his present from his friends first, he gets a few guns, and cars, he opens the present from his 'Dad' next. He gets a rocket.

"I got him the same thing." Derek whispers to Emily.

"Seriously?" Emily asks.

"Yeah." They watch as he opens Derek's present, he's disappointed he got the same thing twice. "I'll get him something else." Emily shakes her head.

"No, he'll probably just break one, he'll have a back up."

"That one's from Grandma." Emily's mom says as he starts to unwrap the paper. It's a remote control car.

"That's the last one." Emily says pointing the giant box next to his chair.

"It's big!" He announces hopping off his chair. His friends move so they are standing around him. He rips the paper off revealing a tricycle.

"A BIKE! Can I open it?" Emily laughs.

"Not right now, when we get home." She starts picking up the wrapping paper.

"I got this, you do the cake, the kids are getting anxious." Emily's mom says.

"Thanks." Emily brings the cake over to the group and lights the five candles and they sing happy birthday.

"Make a wish!" Emily exclaims and he blows out the candles. She cuts the cake and hands out a piece to everyone. "You having fun yet?" Emily asks standing next to Derek who is already half way through with his piece.

"I am." He takes a bite.

"He'll like yours better." She says, knowing that the present is bothering him.

"I can't believe that actually happened. It took me two weeks to find that damn thing."

"It probably took him two seconds, don't worry about it really, he's five. I doubt he'll remember where they are in two weeks."

"Still, he had no right showing up here and doing that." Derek huffs.

"Wow, Derek, he is Ethan's father."

"He's not a father Emily."

"Derek, I'm going to ask you once to stay out of it. It's none of your business."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not, but this is Ethan's party I'm not going to have anyone here that's going to ruin it with a bad mood." She walks away from him and joins the group of kids who have finished their cake. "Who wants some coins?" She asks and the kids go crazy. She passes out the cups of coins and sends the kids on their way.

"Everything alright?" JJ asks coming up to Derek.

"I don't know." He says tossing his plate in the trash.

"Coins?" Emily holds out two cups and they each take one. JJ goes off to play a game, leaving Emily and Derek standing alone.

"I thought these were for the kids?" He asks.

"They're for everyone in the party." She entangles their arms. "I'll beat you in skee-ball."

"Doubt it." He smirks and they head toward the games. Emily does in fact beat him. Everyone plays until their coins run out and they leave.

"Ethan, you ready to go?" Emily asks walking up to the boy who is playing a racing game. He shakes his head. "How many coins do you have left?" She looks in his empty cup. She waits until he finishes the game. "Let's go."

"I don't wanna."

"We have too."

"I want to play more." He whines.

"I thought you wanted to play on your new bike." His face lights up.

"Oh yeah, come on mommy!" He takes her hand and pulls her toward the door.

"We have to finish cleaning up first." She says leading him over to the tables, where Derek and her mom are working on cleaning up the area. They finish pretty fast.

"You want me to put this in your car?" Derek asks pointing to the bike.

"Please." She says gathering up Ethan's presents. Her mom grabs Ethan and they head out. Derek shoves the bike in the trunk of Emily's car while she fastens Ethan in. "Hey, are we still good?" She asks when he shuts the trunk.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" He asks.

"Because I was kinda of bitchy earlier." She bites her lower lip and Derek smiles at her. He takes her hand.

"Don't worry about it. It'll take a lot more than you getting a little upset to send me away."

"Good." She kisses him. "Because I really like you Derek."

"I really like you too."


	6. I Know

Emily is sitting on the couch in Derek's house, it's a pretty big house for one person, three bedrooms, an office, and a basement turned entertainment room. Derek comes in from the kitchen holding a tray of snacks, "Ready?" He asks as she stands from the couch.

"Ready." She follows him down into the basement where he has a huge flat screen tv, some recliners, a mini fridge, three bookshelves stuffed with movies and games, a pool table and a pinball machine. "Wow, this is amazing." She says looking around the room.

"Thanks, I'm going to have some actual movies seats installed someday." He sets the tray on the table between two recliners. "So, what do you want to watch?"

"You can pick."

"You're the guest, you pick the movie." He goes to the mini fridge and opens it up. "Beer?" He asks pulling one out.

"No thanks." Emily scans over the massive collection of DVDs. "I'll takes water."

"One water, I'll be back." He bolts up the stairs, leaving Emily to sort through the movies. Emily is still looking through the movies when Derek comes back with her water, and an extra one for later. He puts it in the fridge before joining her. He comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin in the crook of her neck. She smiles at him before continuing her search. "Anything jump out at you yet?"

"Not yet."

"I'll be waiting over here." He walks over and sits in one of the recliners and grabs the bowl of popcorn and starts munching on it. Emily comes over a few minutes later and hands Derek the DVD. "500 days of Summer?" He raises his eyebrow at her.

"It's a good movie." She sits in the chair next to him and watches as he gets up and puts the movie in. He comes back and they watch the movie.

'They used to call me anal girl,' comes from the TV and Emily loses it. Derek looks over at her and she's laughing so hard her face is red. He can't help but to laugh with her. "Oh my gosh." Emily wipes her eyes. "Every time." She looks over at Derek who is still watching her. "What?"

"You're so beautiful." Emily blushes and turns her attention back to the movie. They finish the movie and Derek turns to Emily. "Do you want to watch another one, or do you need to get home?"

"I've got more time, my mom has Ethan."

"So, another movie?" He asks getting up.

"No." He sits back down.

"What then?" He asks. She gets up from her chair and walks over to him. She sits on his lap and kisses him. He smiles against her kiss. "Are you sure?" He asks and she nods. He kisses her, his hand trailing up her bare legs until they reach the fabric of her shorts. He grabs her by the waist and stands up. She wraps her legs around her waist and giggles. He carriers her up to his bedroom and places her gently on the bed before hovering above her. He places a kiss to her mouth and she puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him away. "Do you know want..."

"You have protection right?" She asks before he can finish. Derek reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out a foil packet. Emily smiles. "Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily is lying with her head on Derek's chest, his heart beat is finally slowing down to a normal pace and their skin is slightly sticky with sweat. "What did you mean I know?" He asks and she looks up at him confused. "When we first met, I said my name was Derek and you said you knew."

"Oh, everyone knows who you are." She smiles at him. "You're very attractive."

"Well, thanks, what else did you know about me?" He rubs her bare arm with his hand.

"Um, well you have a reputation." She pauses. "On my side of the building they call you the Conqueror."

"Why?"

"Because your know for sleeping with a lot of women, you 'conquer' them if you will."

"Did you call me that?" Emily sits up holding the sheet to cover her bare chest.

"No, I didn't know if it was true, and even if it was, I thought it was very rude and disrespectful."

"Well thank you." Emily bites her lower lip. "What?"

"Is it true?"

"It used to be, in my earlier years, but not as bad as everyone thought. I wasn't going around picking up a new girl every night. Maybe once a week, if that."

"So what made you quit?" She asks, lying back down, but next to him this time, so she can look him in the eyes.

"This girl told me I got her pregnant." Emily nods. "We had sex once and three months later she called me and told me she was pregnant."

"What did you do?"

"I nearly shit my pants. I was so scared."

"So, she wasn't pregnant?"

"No, she was. The baby wasn't mine. I asked her when she first told me if there was any chance the baby wasn't mine. She said I was the only one she had been with." He pauses and Emily takes his hand.

"You don't have to talk about it."

"I.." Tears come to his eyes.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry." Derek presses the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"It's fine." Emily kisses his cheek.

"I thought she was mine. I spent money on her, I went to all the appointments, I was there when she was born and just like magic, when she was about 6 months, her mother started telling me that she might not be mine. We took a paternity test and sure enough she wasn't mine."

"Derek, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It taught me a lesson."

"Yeah, but that was a pretty fucked up thing to do."

"She said the other guy didn't want to be a part of her life and she didn't want her baby to grow up without a dad, so she didn't tell me." She kisses him. "What was that for?"

"Because..." Emily pauses, her heart beat is insanely fast. "I..I love you." She knew she was falling for him when he offered to change their date to accommodate Ethan, but hearing him talking about this and seeing how emotional he got, sealed the deal.

"Em, I..." His voice trails off.  
"You don't have to say it back, I know it's still pretty early. I just wanted you to know."

"I'm getting there, I can feel it."


	7. Sorry

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry. I've been feeling really down and depressed lately and I just can't bring myself to write, I hope you guys understand. I promise to update when I feel better. Again, I'm sorry an I hope you're not too ma.


End file.
